


Of libraries, flushed faces and happiness.

by Nightsaroundthebonfire6040



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Newt loves it, Oblivious Thomas, Thomas blushes a lot, awkward thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightsaroundthebonfire6040/pseuds/Nightsaroundthebonfire6040
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas loves a lot of things like colorful things, little gatherings with his two best friends Teresa and Minho, sleeping on the beach, bonfires, music, blanket forts, pillows, tv shows, candles, Indian food, comfy clothes, concerts, notebooks... Yeah, he loves a lot of things, but, he's sure what he loves the most is Newt, the pretty blonde who always sits next to him in English class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Thomas hears the bell ring, he practically runs to his English classroom, and slows down when he spots a cute blond head in the back of the room. 'Play it cool Thomas' he tells himself as he walks toward his table. 

Newt throws the most adorable smile at him, and he smiles back, and does his possible to not externally explode of happiness. 

"Hey Tommy, how are you?"

Tommy. God he loves when Newt calls him that. It makes him want to kiss the blonde very very hard. 

 

"I'm fine! And you?" He sits down next to Newt, and takes his notebook and a pen out of his bag. "I'm fine! Hey I was wondering if you would like to study with me after school? I have to go to the library to do some researches, I asked my best friend, but he's already got plans, so since we've been sitting together for like five months, I figured it'd be cool to do something together, even if it's just going to the library."

Thomas feels like he's going to pass out. His crush, the adorable blonde guy with a cute as fuck British accent just asked him if he'd like to do something with him, out of school. Wow. Is he dreaming? He discreetly pinches his arm and  _ouch_ he's not dreaming. Wow. 

"So?" He lifts his head, and Newt his leaning toward him and he smells like vanilla, and fuck, Thomas loves this smell. "Y-yeah, of course, I mean, hey, that'd be cool, nice, yep!" 

Newt laughs at his awkwardness, and he knows his face his red, he can feel it, and it makes him even more embarrassed then he already is. 'Wow, good job Thomas, you just made yourself look like a complete fool!' 

"So let's say we'll meet there at 06:00PM, okay?" 

Thomas nods, and smiles, before turning his head and starting scribbling on his notebook. He's grinning now, because he realises he's going to spend a whole evening with Newt, and wow, he loves the idea. 

After his class, it's lunch time, so he meets with Minho and Teresa at the park in front of his high school. They just sat down when he can't wait anymore and drops the bomb.

"I'm going to the library with Newt at 06:00PM" 

He practically shouts because he's so excited. His best friends smile widely and jump on him, and hug him like crazy.

"Tom that's so cool!" Teresa exclaims, and Minho adds "Fucking finally! Man, this whole fucking thing was really starting to annoy me, you've been madly in love with him for like five months and I really thought you would forever drool on how "adorable" he is!" Thomas frowns at that and fakes being hurt "wow Minho, thank you, I'm very happy to see how high you think of me!"

They all laugh, and then they start eating their lunch. After they're done eating, Teresa put some music on, and they all get up and start dancing happily.

None of them notice, but not very far away from them, Newt is sitting on a bench, and he's watching them -well, he's mostly watching Thomas- and smiling so much his cheeks hurt.

he finds the brunette so...lovely. Yes, he knows, "lovely" is a girl thing, but seriously he thinks it's the perfect word to describe Thomas. He's super awkward, but also funny and interesting, and he's such a big bundle of joy! It's always nice to have him smiling, chatting about anything and everything, singing -and thinking no one can hear him- and dancing! It never fails to warm up his heart. It's evident, Newt has fallen in love with him, and hard.

 

Newt has been in the library, waiting for Thomas, for almost thirthy-five minutes now, and he starts worrying he might not show up, when he hears quick steps coming toward him, and lifts his head to see Thomas. He looks like he's been running. When he arrives in front of Newt's table, he apologizes for being late before putting his hands on the chair and bending a bit over, while trying to catch his breath. It's not sexy in any way, he's panting, his face his flushed, and he's pulling a really weird face, but Newt still finds him extremely lovely.  
After a good minute, Thomas finally breathes normally again. He sits down, and think about how much of a mess he must be. He tries to not blush, but fails miserably. 

"So, Tommy, what took you so long to come?" Newt asks him, and he can hear the amusement in his voice. Good. It means he's not angry at him. "Well I decided to go to the cute little shop where they sell all sorts of super colorful stuff before coming here, and I got a little carried away. They have so many cool stuff there! I bought the prettiest pillow cases, a sweater, and a very very cute candle, look!" 

Thomas excitedly takes his purchases out of his bag and puts them on the table.  
He's always like that. When he starts talking about things he loves, every ounce of awkwardness flies away. He thinks it's embarrassing because he cannot help it, but Newt loves it. 

"Can you see how pretty those pillow cases are? Their color is on POINT!" He exclaims happily, and Newt can't help but smile at that. "Yeah, they're very pretty. And the sweater looks super comfortable." 

Thomas rambles about how amazing the shop is for ten good minutes before abruptly stopping. 'Damn, we were supposed to work!' 

"Oh god I just remembered you wanted to come here to do some researches, and here I am, talking about pillows and sweaters, god I'm sorry Newt, you should've stopped me!" "Why would I do that? I already did my researches when I was waiting for you anyway. And I actually like listening to you." 

Thomas goes instantly red, and Newt giggles. And Thomas goes even redder.

"You're always so flushed Tommy.. It's lovely!" Newt says with a smile plastered on his lips.

'Wow. Hang on. Lovely? He thinks the fact that I always blush is lovely? I'm gonna die.'  
Thomas laughs awkwardly to hide the fact that he might pass out at any moment, and Newt's smile widens. 

"Hey did you watch the last episode of American Horror Story?" Newt asks.

He knows the brunette loves the show as much as he does, thus it's a very good topic to make him comfortable again.

"Of course I did! It was amazing! Liz is so cool, seriously she's my favorite character!" Thomas exclaims. Newt smiles at that. He'd always wondered what was Thomas's opinion on the LGBT+ community. He guesses now is the good time to finally get to know. "Oh yeah?" "Yeah, her story is so touching! I love that they put a trans character in this season! That's what TV needs, more shows to represent the LGBT+ community!" He's enthusiastic, Newt likes that. "That's exaclty what I think! As a part of the community myself, I find this really important." 

Thomas smiles at that, and asks himself if he can tell Newt he's also part of the community. He decides he can.

"Me too." "Mind If I ask you what part of the community are you in?" "I'm gay, and you?" "Same." 

This time, they both smile. 

After two hours of talking, they decide it's time to get back home.

"Well this was really nice Tommy! Maybe we could do this again sometime?" "Friday evening?" "Okay! Bye!" 

Newt walks away, and Thomas watches him with a wide smile on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

As he walks away, Newt takes his phone out of his pocket and turns it on. Six texts from his best friend Alby. He smiles and rolls his eyes before reading them.

**Alby: So Newtie, how's your date with the love of your life going?**

**Alby: Newt?**

**Alby: hey Newt I know you're ignoring this on purpose**

**Alby: Neeeewt!**

**Alby: did you turn your phone off?**

**Alby: you're such a bastard, you know this?**

'My best friend is insane.'

**Newt: Yes, Alby, I turned my phone off because guess what, I was having a really good time with "the love of my life", so I didn't really feel like texting you you know**

**Newt: and it was not a date, shuckface**

**Alby: aw that's cute! C'mon, I want the details!!!**

**Newt: well, he was thirty-five minutes late...**

**Alby: what? What a fucker! Did he have reason?**

**Newt: he got carried away in a shop, and bought pillow cases, a sweater and a candle.**

**Alby: what? He's such a weirdo..**

**Newt: shut up! I think he's lovely.**

**Alby: yeah, yeah..! Then?**

**Newt: we talked a lot, and he told me he was gay, and I told him I was too**

**Alby: what like he told you "hey I'm gay" like that?**

**Newt: no we were talking about american horror story, and we started talking about the LGBT+ community and well I told him I was gay and you know he said "me too"**

**Alby: adorable!**

**Newt: we're gonna meet in the library again Friday at 06:00PM**

**Alby: aww cute**

He rolls his eyes and chuckles  then put his phone back in his pocket and looks up; he's in front of his house.

 

As soon as Thomas gets home, he runs to his bedroom, takes his laptop and calls his best friends on Skype. 

"Guuuys!" He exclaims when they answer. "So? How was it?" Teresa asks excitedly. "Are you guys dating?" Minho adds. "No we're not dating, Min, sorry." The Asian boy groans at that. "It was amazing! He told me he thought the fact that my face is always flushed was lovely! Can you imagine?! And he also told me he liked listening to me! And he's gay! And we're gonna go to the library together again Friday!"

At this point, Thomas is so excited he thinks he might have a heart attack. 

"Wow Tom, I think he might be into you!" Thomas scoffs at that. "I don't think so. I mean, I'm really awkward and weird, sure he likes it or he wouldn't talk to me, but he likes it like you guys like it!" Minho scoffs before saying "What makes you think I like it?" With a smirk on his lips. "Oh shut up. "

Then Thomas rambles about Newt for fifteen good minutes.

 

It's Friday evening, 06:23PM, to be exact, which means Thomas is twenty-three minutes late. Newt is not surprised when he hears fast steps and someone panting coming his way. He lifts his head and once again, his friend looks like a mess.

"Let me guess, you went to the cute shop and got carried away?" He says with a smile on the corner of his lips. "I am so sorry Newt. Here's the thing, I wanted to get you a nice present before coming here, and when I got to the shop I-" " Hang on, you bought me a gift?" Newt asks him, surprised. Naturally, Thomas's face goes red as he answers. "Well, yeah, to, you know, apologize for last time since I was late. Uh, here."

He sits down, takes a paper bag out of his backpack and hands it nervously to Newt. 'God I hope he likes it.'

Newt excitedly opens the bag to discover a sweater in it. He takes it out and smiles fondly. It's fluffy and super colorful. 'Just like Tommy.' He thinks, amused.

"It's lovely! Thank you!" He exclaims before getting up and leaning toward Thomas to kiss his cheek, then he sits back and decides tu put it on.

'I'm never washing my cheek again.' Thomas thinks with an extremely big smile on his lips. He then looks at Newt and god, he looks adorable with this sweater! The bright colors light up his pretty face even more than it already is.

"You look beautiful." Thomas blurts out, and when he realises what he just did, he really want to slap himself. Newt looks very happy though, and really it's all that matters to Thomas. "Thank you Tommy." 

 

Three hours later, they part ways, but not before exchanging numbers. 

When Newt gets home, his mother is already sleeping so he grabs some biscuits and go to his room. He lets himself fall on his bed, and replays the whole evening in his head with a big goofy smile plastered on his lips. He thinks about the sweater Thomas gave him, and giggles. 'Oh god I'm such a schoolgirl'. He then rolls off his bed and goes sit behind his computer, and wonders if Thomas will text him tonight.

He suspects the brunette boy might like him a bit more than as a friend, but he's not sure. Maybe he acts the same way with all his friends, or maybe not, he doesn't know. What he does know, is that he himself loves Thomas, very much. And he's not one to surrender, so he decides to send the first text.

**Newt: hey Tommy, since Monday we got english class after lunch, do you wanna eat with me at the park?**

 

Thomas is lazily laying on his couch, watching TV, when he feels his phone beeps on his stomach. He grabs it and smiles when he sees it's Newt. He reads the text, and his smile widens.

**Thomas: sure!**

**Newt: cool**

 

'Yeah, cool.'


	3. Chapter 3

"C'mon dude, it's not like we're gonna embarrass you or something, I mean, you're really good at doing it yourself anyways!" "Yeah, I totally agree with Min!"

Thomas has been arguing with his best friends for five good minutes about whether they'd come to the park at lunch time with him or not. He loves them, but he doesn't want them to ruin everything. He knows them way too well, and he knows what they'd do if they came: embarrass him, inexplicitly tell Newt he's in love with him, and show him ridiculous pictures of him.  He doesn't want to hide them forever, of course, but he's just starting to hang out with the blonde, it's too early. Maybe in two weeks, but definitely not now.

"Guys, I'm sorry but no." He firmly says. At least he thinks he's firm. "But Tom, we've always done everything together since we were in kintergarden! Even bathing!" "Okay, first of all, that was ages ago Teresa, and I know, but there are some things we gotta do alone! Please guys?" 

Thomas makes a pleading face and his eyes are so big and watery, Teresa can't argue furthermore. 

"Okay... But promise you'll tell us EVERYTHING!" "I promise! Thanks guys, see ya!" 

And then Thomas's off to the park. Teresa starts walking back in the high school, but Minho stops her. When she notices his smirk, she knows he's not gonna let Thomas put them aside. 

"Okay what's your plan?" She asks. "This shuckface doesn't want us to come with him? Fine. We'll go without him then. I can't waste a chance to see him blushing like a school girl in love." 

Teresa smirks, and they make a quick eye contact that says "let's go" before walking to the park.

 

When Thomas arrives at the park, Newt is already there, sitting in a corner next to a tree. The brunette smiles and comes to him with a grin on his face. Newt sees him and waves at him. 

"Hey Tommy!" He says happily. "Hey!"

Thomas sits down in front of his friend and immedialty takes his lunch out. 'God I'm starving.' 

"I got something for you." Newt tells him. 

Thomas almost chokes on his wrap, and looks up with big surprised eyes.

"R-really?" He asks with an unsure voice. Newt laughs before answering "yeah! Here." He takes a paper bag out of his bag and hands it to Thomas. 

Thomas excitedly opens the bag and takes what's in it; black aladdin pants and a long-sleeve rainbow psychedelic shirt. He feels his eyes filling with water and holds back from crying really really hard. 

"You like them?" Newt asks, and he tries to hide the fact that he's scared of his friend's answer. "Of course, Newt they're awesome! Wow! Thank you! Really!" 

And then he jumps on Newt and gives him a bone-crushing hug, which makes the blonde grin like an idiot in love. Which he knows he is.

"Awww cute!" "Teresa shut up!" 

'They didn't.' Thomas lifts his head, and behind the tree, he sees his two best friends. Luckily, Newt can't see them since he's turning his back on them. 'I'm gonna murder them'

"What the hell arw you doing here?! Go away!" He angrily mouthes them. "Great job, T!" Grumbles Minho. "Go away!" Thomas repeats. "What?" Newt asks.

Thomas blushes and backs off the blonde to face him.

"Oh, uh, nothing, it's just, there was a bug, so..." "Oh okay."

Thomas discreetly looks behind Newt, and his friends are gone. 'I am SO lecturing them after that.' 

"I didn't really know what size you wear so I took Universal sizes." Newt says, while grabbing his sandwich. "Okay! Is there a particular reason to you offering me this or...?" Thomas asks, genuinely curious. "Well, first, because you bought me this lovely sweater last Friday, and I realised it after I bought this, but today is our five months-sitting-together- anniversary."

Thomas's heart melt at that, and he blushes, very hard. 

"Y-you remember that?" "Yeah of course!" Newt proudly exclaims. "Wow." 

Thomas's smile is enormous and his heart is racing.  'Okay I gotta do something..Give him something?' He thinks about what he could give the blonde. He looks at his favorite bracelet and decides it the best gift he can give to Newt so he takes it off with shaking fingers before lifting his head and takes a deep breath, then he takes Newt's hand and puts his bracelet around his wrist. 

"You said it was our anniversary right? Well, this is my gift for you." He means to say it with confidence, but his voice is shaking, and he can feel how red is face must be. "Tommy you're adorable! Thank you!" 

Newt grins widely and wraps his arms around Thomas. Maybe the brunette does have romantic feelings for him after all.

 

 

Ever since the lunch time accident, Minho and Teresa have been running away from Thomas the whole afternoon. They decide to go to Minho's house after school. When they arrive, they run to the Asian boy's bedroom, and abruptly stop at the opened door when they see Thomas sitting on the bed. 

"Oh Tom, you're here!" Teresa says nervously. "Yes. I knew I'd find you guys here. So...Why the HELL were you fucking spying on me? Seriously you're my best friends, I should be able to trust you! I told you I would tell you everything that happens! Fuck, It's the first I fall in love with someone and I get to do stuff with them, why can't you just understand that?!"

It's the first time in years Thomas gets really angry at them, and it startles them. Teresa bows her head down with a pout on her face, while Minho looks everywhere but at Thomas. 

"We're sorry man, it's just... It's new for us, I mean, even when Teresa had a boyfriend, we would always tag along to their dates, and when you dated that guy in Freshman year you didn't mind us being round so..." Thomas's face softens and he gets up. "I know, but this is different, because I really love him you know. But I understand your point of view. Sorry for yelling at you." 

He then walks to them and pulls them into his arms. 

Ten minutes later, they are all laying on Minho's bed with bowls full of Pringles, and Thomas's telling them how amazing his lunch time was.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Newt and Thomas have been hanging out together for two weeks now, and today, Newt's coming at Thomas's house for the first time.

It's 05:30PM, which means the blonde's last class just ended. Thomas is waiting for him in front of their school. He doesn't really now why, but Newt coming to his house really makes him nervous.

"Hey!"

Thomas jumps in surprise and turn around to be faced with Newt. He laughs at his reaction, and the brunette blushes and awkwardly smiles.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Newt apologizes. "No it-it's okay."

'Wow Thomas, very convincing.'

They start walking, and during the whole traject, Newt talks and Thomas only nods a few times. When they arrive, the brunette is confronted to a mental question: 'Where do we go now? Kitchen? Well why-oh my god no I forgot to clean the dishes! Okay, um, bedroom? Yeah, bedroom sounds g-wait, no, I left the shirt Teresa gave me with a big "Newt" written on it and a heart next to it. Living room? Living room'

He smiles to Newt and gestures him to follow him. They enter in the living room, and Thomas sits on the couch, closely followed by his friend.

The blonde feels something behind his back so he takes it and sees it's a blanket. When he sees the bright colors, he instantly smiles.

"I assume this is yours?" He says. "Yeah." "I like it, it's lovely."

'C'mon Thomas don't blush okay? Don't blush, don't blush, don't- oh fuck..!'

Newt puts the blanket down next to him and "unintentionally" shifts closer to the brunette. When he looks at him, he notices his face is extremely flushed. 'Lovely.'

The first week they started hanging out together, Newt only suspected Thomas of liking him, but now, he's sure he does. He also knows Thomas is an emotional mess, so instead of telling him he's in love with him and possibly make him have a heart attack, he shows it. But he's been doing it for a week, and Thomas is completely oblivious.

"Do you wanna watch TV?" Thomas asks. "Sure."

 

They've been watching TV for twenty good minutes now, and Newt decides it's time to step up his game. He stretches before yawning, then he lazily lays down on Thomas's lap and puts the blanket over him. He really wishes he could face the brunette just to see him blushing.

'Oh God I'm gonna die.' Thomas thinks. The guys he loves is resting on his lap and wow, it feels amazing to have him this close. He hesists for a few minutes, before starting to play with Newt's hair. They're super soft, and it makes him smile like a madman.

And Newt has the biggest smirk plastered on his lips.

They stay like that for two good hours, and Newt is about to fall asleep when he hears the front door slapping and steps coming toward them.

"Tom I'm home!" Thomas's father happily exclaims as he enters in the living room.

Newt immediately gets off his friend's lap and tries to look as decent as he can. After all, the man might become his father-in-law!

"Oh you finally brought your boyfriend! Newt right? Nice to meet you!"

Thomas's face instantly turns crimson red, and Newt chuckles.

"Dad what are you talking about, he's not my boyfriend!" Thomas exclaims, clearly embarrassed. "But you always talk about him and you have this shirt with his-" Bryan stops when he sees his son's glaring at him and mouthing him no. "Oh."

Newt has to control himself really hard to not laugh. 'I wonder what's the shirt he was talking about...'

He gets up and walks to the man and hold his hand out.

"I'm Newt, although you seem to already now that." Bryan smiles and shakes his hand. "I'm Tom's father, you can call me Bryan. You're eating here?" "Yes, if it's okay?" "Of course! Piper, my wife, will be happy to meet you! She should be home in thirty minutes tops. I'll go make dinner!"

And then he leaves. Newt turns to Thomas and chuckles when he sees he's still blushing.

"So what's this shirt your father talked about?" He asks with a smirk. Thomas looks like he wants to dig a hole and jump in it. "Well, uh, it's, uh, it's nothing, just, uh..." "Hey, chill Tommy! It's just me, it's not like if I would ever mock you!" He says as he walks to the couch and sits back. He wants to add something, but decides not to, and lightly strokes Thomas's hand before laying back on his lap.

 

Newt, Thomas and his parents are all having dinner in the living room. The blonde finds his friend's parents nice, well, Bryan is nice, Piper is...special? She's been sending him glares for ten minutes now and he really doesn't know what to think of it.

"Honey could you go get the cake on the kitchen? And cut it?" Piper asks her son. "Sure."

She smiles at him, and as soon as Thomas leaves, she turns her head toward Newt and glares at him. Again.

"Okay young man, my son might be oblivious, but I'm not blind, I know you want to date him. Thomas is sensitive, he doesn't need a heartbreak. My question is, do you love him?" Newt doesn't even think before answering. "Yes, I do. And I'd never hurt him." And just like that, Piper's features soften and a smile spreads on her lips. "Good." "I agree, you seem like a nice lad. And I'm sure you'll make an amazing son-in-law." Bryan adds. 

Newt has Thomas's parent's blessings, the only thing he needs now, is for Thomas to realise he loves him. And in order to do that, he knows he will need to be smart, and also have the brunette's best friends's help. 


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Newt gets in the high school on Monday morning, he starts looking for Teresa and Minho. He knows Thomas is not here since his first class is in a hour, so he will be able to talk with Teresa and Minho. He finds them in a corner of the schoolyard, sitting on a bench. He waves at them and stops in front of them.

"Hey Newt! Tom's not with us, he starts in a hour!" Teresa says with a smile on her lips. "I know, it's you guys I wanted to see actually." They both frown. "Really? Why?" Minho asks. "Well, I know Thomas loves me, and I love him too." "Oh my god that's amazing!" Teresa exclaims. "Yeah, this little fucker is finally getting lucky!" Minho adds, smiling. "C'mon sit down!" "Thanks. So I'm telling this to you because I want to show him I love him, and I'd need you guys to tell me if it's working." "why dont you just tell him?" Minho asks, frowning. "Because, firstly, it's funnier this way! Ans secondly, I'm really scared he might just have a heart attack if I just told him." "Yeah he's right, Tom can get very emotional after all." "So, you'll help me?"

Teresa and Minho quickly look at each other, then smiles and nod. 

 

At lunch time, Newt makes his first attempt. He brought Thomas one of his favorite meals; butter chicken. Thomas gets so excited when he hands the Tupperware to him he almost makes it fall, and blushes hard.  During the whole time, Newt throws him glances filled with love. After they're done eating, the blonde rests his head on Thomas's lap and lets him play with his hair.

Thomas feels like he's in heaven. Newt is laying on his lap, his eyes are closed, he's got a small smile on his lips, and 'wow, he's so beautiful..'. He wishes it could be like that all the time. For a moment, it's like if they were a couple, and he loves it.

 

After lunch time, Newt goes to his biology class, which he has with his best friend Alby. As soon as he sits down next to him, he starts asking him tons of questions.

"So how did it go? What did you do? Did it work? Are you guys dating?" Newt rolls his eyes. "Man, you gotta stop doing this! It went well, I rested on his lap, he's still painfully oblivious, and no we're not dating. " that guy's so stupid!" It's Alby's turn to his roll his eyes, and Newt glares at him. "Watch it, shuckface, it's my future boyfriend you're talking about!" Alby chuckles. "Yeah, yeah."

 

When Newt gets out of high school, he takes his phone out and texts Teresa.

**Newt: hey it's Newt, did you talk to Tommy?**

**Teresa: yep, he told me about you resting on his lap, he loved it, but he thinks you did this in a friendly way..! It's gonna be hard**

**Newt: yeah. We're meeting at the library tomorrow.**

**Teresa: he told me. You should invite him to the restaurant when you get out.**

**Teresa: if you don't have the money Min and I can pay**

**Newt: yeah I'll do that, and I can pay but thanks anyways**

**Teresa: cool**

 

Newt puts his phone back in his pocket and smiles. He really can't wait to date his "lovely Tommy".

 

The two teens have been in the library for two hours, working on an assignment their English teacher gave them. Well, Newt is working, Thomas has been playing with just about anything that is on their table for thirty good minutes.

Suddendly, the brunette sighs, puts his pen down and stretches with a yawn.

"I'm bored, I don't like essays." Thomas blurts out with a pout.

Newt lifts his head from his notebook and smiles fondly.

"I know Tommy." Says the blonde. "And I'm hungry... No I'm starving. I need food. Why didnt I bring food? I mean, food is important, I should carry a bag filled with food. Yeah. Food is life." Newt chuckles at Thomas's rambling. "Okay, I'm almost done anyway, so let's go get some food. My treat." Newt announces, starting to pack. when he looks up, his friend is staring at him in shock. "Are you, like, inviting me to the restaurant?" He asks. "Yes! C'mon let's go!" Newt exclaims, getting up.

He grabs Thomas's hand to lift him up and can't help but chuckle at how red the brunette's face is.

"You really are the loveliest person I've ever met, Tommy." 

Thomas's heart is pounding so hard he thinks it might get out of his chest. 

 

Newt decides to take his friend to a Mexican restaurant, since he knows it's the brunette's favorite food, after Indian Food of course. They have an amazing evening. When they get out, it's 11:OOPM. Newt walks Thomas to his house, gives him is sweater because he's shivering, puts his arm around his shoulders, and even kisses his cheek before leaving. When he gets home, he checks his phone and sees he's got a text from Minho.

**Minho: we're skyping with Tom, he's excited as fuck!**

**Newt: what does he say??**

**Minho: "He's so perfect! You guys, he invited me to the restaurant, and he freaking paid! It was amazing! Like, wow!"**

**Newt: Oh he's so adorable! ask him if he thinks i might love him please??**

**Minho: he said, and I quote; "No... I really wish he did, but, no, I mean I'm so.. me, and he's so...wow."**

**Newt: why does he bring himself down like this? He's a sweetheart!**

**Minho: his first and only relatioship didn't go that well, the guy was an asshole, so now Tom's insecure when it comes to love.**

**Newt: oh... well he's just perfect to me. yeah he's special, but I love it!**

**Minho: ew you guys are disgustingly in love**

**Minho: gotta stop texting, Tom's asking who I'm talkin to, bye**

 

So basically, Tomas thinks he can never meet Newt's standards.. It really saddens the blonde to know that. He whished he could see that he IS Newt's standards. Before falling asleep, Newt promises himself he will do everything he can to make the brunette feel loved.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I just wanted to thank you all guys for the kudos and I hope you liked this chapter! feel free to comment and tell what you thought about it! bye! xx


	6. Chapter 6

On Wednesday morning, at 07:12AM to be exact, Newt is on Thomas's porch with flowers in his hands. it's the cheesiest thing he's ever done and he feels kind of stupid, but hey, one day Thomas mentioned he loved flowers, and there's nothing he couldn't do for him.

He takes a deep breath, and knocks on the door. Seconds later, Piper opens and smiles when she sees him.

"Newt! Nice to see you here! Wow those flowers are beautiful! Are they for Tom?" "yeah!" "Adorable! Come on in! Tom! Newt's here!"

He hears Thomas cursing, then running, falling, cursing some more, getting back up and running to the entrance. He abruptly stops when he sees the flowers Newt is holding.

"Hey Tommy! This is for you!" The blonde happily exclaims before giving him the flowers.

Thomas takes it with shaking hands and stares at it for ten good seconds before looking up to Newt with watery eyes.

"Oh wow Newt it's, wow, thank you!"

And Then Thomas jumps on him and practically makes them fall, then Newt wraps his arms around his waist and kisses his cheek.

"You're welcome, love. "

'Okay, if by now he doesn't get how much I love him, he's freaking blind.'

 

"He's freaking blind." Newt sighs, voice filled with frustration.

He's at the park with Teresa, waiting for his best friend Alby. The brunette girl just told him Thomas still thought he didn't love him, and he feels desperated.

"Yeah. You know I think you should tell him, because he's obviously not getting the hint." Teresa tells him before bitting in her waffle. Newt sighs again and absently plays with the sleeve of his sweater, the one Thomas had gave him. "Yeah I guess I should. We're gonna eat together tomorrow at lunch time, so I'll tell him." "Good. Go slow though, I mean don't go like "Hey Tommy I'm in love with you! let's date, fuck, get married and live happily in a cute house with four kids!" or he'll probably just pass out." She laughs and Newt rolls his eyes and chuckles. "I know, I'll do my best."

When he looks up, he sees Alby walking toward them, then he sits next to Teresa, in front of Newt.

"Hey! You're Teresa, Thomas's bestie, right?" Alby asks, turning to the brunette girl. "Yep!" They stay in silence for a few seconds, then Teresa starts speaking. "Hey I just realised we've never hung out together, I mean, Min, Tom and me with you guys!" "Oh that's because Newtie is too scared I might freak his little Tommy out!" Alby says and Newt glares at him. "Oh my god, us too! For their first lunch time together he prevented us from coming because he thought we were gonna embarass him!" Teresa exclaims with a smile on her lips, then she adds, "These guys are both jerks."

And then for ten minutes, the two talk about how bad their best friends are, and Newt occasionally rolls his eyes when Alby's complaining about him.

 

Thomas and Newt are having lunch at the park. They're both silently eating. But Newt knows he's gonna have to break the silence, because today, he's telling Thomas he loves him. He takes a deep breath, and open his mouth.

"Tommy?" The brunette looks up from his fajita with questioning eyes. "Yeah?" "I like you you know, a lot." Newt says seriously. Thomas blushes before replying. "Oh, um, I like you too, you're a very good friend." And then he bites in his fajita to distract himself. Newt retains himself from rolling his eyes and sighing loudly. His friend is painfully oblivious and it's getting very annoying. So annoying that Newt doesn't really think before exclaiming "I mean I am in love with you Thomas! God! How can you be so blind?! I've been trying to get you to understand it for like one week, maybe two, and everytime y-" He stops when he notices Thomas is gripping at his throat. "Are you okay?" Thomas doesn't answer. He looks panicked and when Newt realises he can't breathe, he panicks too. "Oh my god you're choking?! Okay can you talk?!" No answer.

Newt wants to slap himself for not knowing the right gestures to perfom on a choking person. Thomas's turning blue now, and Newt is on the verge of tears. He grabs his phone with shaking hands and call 911. 'Oh god I'm the worst person on earth.'

 

After the emergencies had come and pushed the food out of Thomas's trachea, they'd made sure he was okay before leaving, after recomanding him to go back home. Newt silently walked him to his house and then laid him on the couch. Now he's sitting next to him and gently stroking his hair, relieved that he's okay.

"Newt?" Thomas says, and looks him in the eyes. "Yes?" "It's true? That... you...you love me?" Thomas's blushing and he looks unsure. "Yes Tommy, I love you, and I didn't wanna tell it to you because I was scared of your reaction. by the way... I'm sorry I almost killed you. I was just so frustrated..." Newt looks down, ashamed, and Thomas frowns and takes his hand. "Hey Newt it's okay, you didn't mean to do me any harm right? I'm the one to blame for being such an idiot." "Don't say that , you're amazing, really."

And then they look straight into each other's eyes,Newt slowly bends over the brunette, and Thomas loves it because he smells like vanilla. And then Newt kisses him. It's warm, nice, and filled with love. When they break apart, Thomas has the biggest grin on his lips. There's a firework going on inside of him, and he really feels like dancing. For a second he thinks it's better to stay calm, but then 'Fuck it, he already loves me anyway.' He jumps off the couch and start dancing excitedly. Newt watches him, amused, and leans on the back of the couch with a fond smile. His boyfriend is a goofball, and he love it.

After Thomas’s little display of happiness, he gets back on the couch, rests his head on Newt’s shoulder and wraps him with his limbs, which makes the blond softly chuckle.

“Hey I gotta text Min and Teresa to tell them we’re together!” Thomas suddenly exclaims. “And I gotta tell Alby.” Newt retorts. “Well then maybe we could tell them tomorrow, together?” “Yeah sure.”

 

Thomas is annoyed. Newt and him decided to tell them all to join them for lunch time so they could tell them they’re dating. And now, well, Alby, Minho and Teresa are on the verge of suffocation because of how hard they are laughing. About what? Well about the fact that he chocked and almost died when Newt told him he loved him.

“Okay I get it, ha ha ha, it sounds funny to you, now you can stop laughing.” Thomas says while rolling his eyes. Newt smiles fondly at that and pecks his lips before wraping an arm around his shoulders. “C’mon love, you have to admit it, it’s funny!” he exclaims, which makes Thomas pout. “No, me almost dying is not funny!” “Aw you’re the cutest Tommy.”

Yes, he is annoyed, but at least he’s dating Newt now, and it’s really all that matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this on Valentine's day, cool, right?  
> Anyway I hope you liked the chapter! xx


	7. Chapter 7

Thomas usually is an enormous ball of joy, always smiling, dancing, jumping, joking around.. But today, he just feels like laying on the couch, watching TV and eating more and more until he explodes. Vacation started yesterday, and for the first time since he was twelve years old, he will not spend it with his two best friends, because Teresa's going to Australia with his parents and Minho's visiting his aunt in Korea. The fact that they won't be able to text or skype each other makes everthing worse. He already misses them, and it's only been a day. 

He's in the kitchen, putting as much food as he can on his tray when he hears someone knocking on the door. He considers pretending he's not here, but the knocks keep going so he decides to go open the door, and smiles when he sees his boyfriend in front of him with a bunch of board games.

"Hey love! Since I knew you'd probably mop over Teresa and Minho's absence the whole day, I decided to come over, and I brought your favorites board games!" Newt explains as he walks in the living room. Thomas smiles fondly and kisses the blonde. "Thank you, you're the best. I'm just gonna go get the food." 

Thomas leaves, and Newt sits down on the couch. When the brunette comes back, he eyes his tray and smirks, amused. It's filled with chocolates, cookies, muffins, and candies.

"Tommy, don't you think you're just being a drama queen now? I mean, yeah it must be weird to not have your best friends but it's only for twelve days. They're not dead, they'll come back." Newt says, then he chuckles and rolls his eyes. Thomas takes an offended look. "What if I'm a drama queen, uh? Drama queens, are still QUEENS after all, they slay." Newt laughs. "You're right. Ahh, dating you is really the best thing that ever happened to me my love!" The blonde exclaims before fondly kissing his boyfriend. "I love you." Thomas says when they break apart. "I love you too." 

And then they start playing Monopoly.

Thomas and Newt are cuddling and watching the season 1 of American Horror Story, and the blonde is exhausted. For the past seven hours, he's been taking care of his boyfriend. He played board games with him for at least two hours, then Thomas was hungry, and after fives minutes of arguing because Newt couldn't believe he was still hungry, he gave in and went in town to buy milkshakes and donuts. After they finished eating, Thomas started moping over his best friends's absence, so Newt had to find different ways to entertain his boyfriend; he finally settled on a making out session. Then Thomas wanted to paint, so they did, and after that he felt like eating ice cream but he was out of it so Newt had to go and buy some. 

Yes, he's exhausted, but he doesn't care, because he loves taking care of Thomas.

 

 

Since vacation started, Newt's been practically living at Thomas's home. He's slept here for the past eight days, he moved a bunch of his clothes into Thomas's closet and bought a toothbrush to leave in the bathroom. Piper and Bryan don't even bother asking if he'll still be here for dinner, they just buy food for four. 

This morning when Newt wakes up, Thomas is still sleeping, so he decides to go buy donuts. when he gets back home, Thomas is drinking fruit juice in the kitchen and he looks like he just woke up.

"Hey love! you slept well?"Newt asks as he kisses his head and sits down beside him. "Yep! oh wow, donuts, cool!" Thomas exclaims when he spots the donuts. He grabs one and pecks his boyfriend's lips, then he bites in the donut, before speaking. "We're out of shampoo, my parents won't have the time to buy some so we'll have to go to the grocery store." "Jut say I will have to go already. We both know you won't move your lazy ass." "Exactly."

Newt rolls his eyes. 'This is so domestic' he thinks as he takes a sip of his fruit juice.

 

 

It's past midnight, and they're laying on Thomas's bed, sheets tangled around their naked bodies.

"Doesn't it bother your mother that you're spending your vacation here?" Thomas suddenly asks. "No. She doesn't really give a damn about me you know." Newt retorts bitterly. 

It surprises the brunette. Firsty, because he's sure he's never heard his boyfriend talking with this kind of tone before, and secondly, he never knew he had a bad relationship with his mother. He shifts closer to Newt and puts his head on his shoulder and starts drawing invisible patterns on his chest.

"You never talk about your family life." Thomas points out. "Why?" he adds when his boyfriend doesn't speak. Newt sighs; it's a sad but also bitter sigh. "Because my family life his pure shit, Tommy. My father left when I was five and I never saw him again, and when I told my mom I was gay, she didn't like it very well. Now she just ignores me. Sometimes if she's in a really good day she asks me how's school going but that's it." He explains.

His voice is filled with sadness, and Thomas hates it, he deosn't want him to be sad. So he kisses him, and puts as much love as he can in each kisses he gives him.

And in that moment, Newt knows Thomas will always be here for him.

 

 

 

Today, Thomas is finally seeing his best friends again, and he's euphoric. 

As soon as him and Newt enter in the coffe shop where they're supposed to meet with Minho and Teresa, he spots them.

"Oh my god look, they're here!!" Thomas excitedly exclaims. Newt chuckles. "Yeah Tommy, they're here."

Thomas runs to them, and when they see him, they get up and run to him. They hug and laugh and even cry, and Newt records them because it's ridiculously adorable.

After they're done, they all sit down, and the trio starts talking about how much they missed each other and how hard it was to be separated.  

"I'm super lucky that Newt was here seriously because otherwise I would've just watched the TV all day for twelve days!" Thomas exclaims. "Oh because you guys spent your time together? Aw that's adorable!" Teresa cooes. "I'm sure you had a lot of hot sex." Minho says with a smirk. Thomas blushes and slaps him on the head, and Newt just chuckles. After all, he's right, they did have hot sex. "Guys, do you wanna go sleep on the beach next weekend?" suddenly asks Thomas with a big grin on his lips. They all agree. "Cool, and Newt you can bring Alby!" 

Newt has never slept on the beach, so he doesn't really now what to expects, and if he's being honest, he is a little scared of what could possibly happen during the night, like someone stealing their stuff, or worse, raping or murdering them, but if it takes a night on the beach to make his boyfriend happy, than he'll do it, because quite frankly, as cheesy as it might seem, he loves Thomas more than anything and anyone else in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter!  
> There will be two more chapters before the end of this fanfiction, I hope you'll like how it ends! xx


	8. Chapter 8

It's 08:30PM, and Thomas, Newt, Alby, Minho and Teresa are settled on the beach, playind cards. Well, Newt and Teresa are playing cards, the others are eating Pringles and arguing over what music to put on. 

"Ha ha, I win again!" Teresa exclaims. "Oh fuck off." Newt retorts. "Okay, you finally done playing cards?" Alby asks them. They nod in response. "Time for alcohol then! I must tell you right now, I had to steal it from my parents so there's not a lot, but it's super strong." He warns them as he takes bottles from his backpack. Minho makes an annoyed face. "Seriously that's all ou got?" "trust me it'll be enough. So in this bottle, it's whiskey, and in this one, it's rhum." Alby says.

He pours whiskey in everybody's cups, then they count to three and drink. Minho spits everything back as well as Teresa who also starts coughing like crazy, Newt joins her, Thomas makes weird faces and horse noises, and Alby only briefly coughs before laughing at everyone's reaction.

"What the hell is that?!" Minho exclaims. Alby chuckles. "I told you it was strong! Normally, only fifty years old people drink this type of stuff."

 

Three years later, everyone's only tipsy, except Alby and Thomas who are completely wasted.

"Guys this hole's gonna be so deep I'll enter in the Guiness Records." Alby says as he furiously digs in the sand. "Okay but could somebody help me start a bonfire?" Teresa asks as she tries to make her lighter work. "Nope sorry, we're busy trying to bury me." Minho responds. Thomas agrees with him and throws more sand to try to cover his feet. "Okay than Newt?" 

She turns her head toward the blonde who's contently laying beside Minho and Thomas with a smile on his lips and his arms under his head. 

"No, I'm too comfortable to move right now." He simply says. Teresa huffs. 

She then gets back on trying to make a bonfire. 

Newt watches his friends and his boyfriend and his smile widens. In that moment, his heart is filled with love and happiness. With them on the beach and a Queen song playing in the background, he feels amazing.

 

"Hey do you wanna take a shower in the ocean? I got shower gel!" Minho suddenly proposes. "Oh yeah sounds cool!" Teresa exclaims. 

They all get up, take their shirts, and dress for Teresa, off, Minho grabs his shower gel from his backpack and they all run in the ocean. They laugh and starting washing each other while chatting happily, then they play with the empty bottle. 

"Hm you smell goood..." Thomas says as he buries his face in the crook of his boyfriend's neck. 

Newt chuckles. Thomas starts kissing his neck up to his jaw and even licks it a little. The blonde loves it. He wraps his arms around his boyfriend's waist and brings him closer to his body. Then Thomas kisses him on the lips, and runs his hands up and down his sides. The blonde can feel Thomas's boner against his, and 'God it feels amazing'. Now all Newt can think about is how hard he wants his boyfriend to fuck him. 

"Yay, Newtmas all the way!" Teresa exclaims. "God, are you fucking? Hey you can do what the hell you want, but I don't wanna hear any kind of moan and I swear if I spot cum in the water I'll drown you." Minho warns them. Alby splashes him with water. "C'mon, let them be, they're in love, it's cool!"

Newt breaks apart and sighs. Their bestfriends are total cockblockers.

 

 

Thomas and Newt are cuddling next to a half-buried Minho and Alby is in his hole with Teresa who's still trying to light a fire when the black guys suddendly gets up. 

"I gotta pee." He announces. "Then go in the water." Teresa tells him. "Nah I don't like peeing there. I'll go over there." He says and starts walking away. "Hey be careful, don't get lost!" Newt shouts at his best friend who waves his hand at him in response. He rolls his eyes before snuggling closer to his boyfriend. 

Teresa sighs, annoyed, and tries for a hundredth time to put a bunch of woods on fire.

"C'mon Tom, can't you help me? You've always loved bonfires!" "I love my boyfriend more." He says and Newt cooes at him. "Baby you're sooo amazing and handsome and cute as fuck, god I'm fucking lucky to have you! I love you so freaking much it's crazy. Like, I love you so much I wanna make love to you!" Thomas rambles, and then gets on top of Newt and start kissing his neck, which makes Newt giggles. "C'mon love, I love you too but I don't wanna have sex with your best friends right next to us." "But I love youuuu!" Thomas claims. "Yeah we get it, but gay porn is not my thing Tom." Minho grumbles. "I don't mind if you fuck." Teresa chims in. "Teresa! you little pervert girl!" Newt exclaims as Thomas kisses his jaw. "And Tommy, get off me." The brunette sighs and rolls off his boyfriend with a pout. 

Newt rolls his eyes and kisses his forehead.

 

"Where is that idiot." 

Alby's been gone for almost ten minutes now. Newt is about to get up and go look for him when he spots him walking toward them, then he stops in front of the closed restaurant. 

"What's he doing?" Teresa asks. "I don't know. I think he's... oh yeah he's definitely gonna lay on the pile of long chairs." 

They all get up and walk to their friend who's half asleep. Teresa lights him with the light and leans over him.

"Hey fucker, move." She tells him. "Hm." He groans and rolls over to lay on his stomach. "I feel like shit." "Ah don't tell me he's gonna throw up...I hate puke! Oh man I feel like puking." Thomas then turns around bend down and vomits. "No, no I just, I'm like super tired." Alby groans. "Okay cool but you said you were gonna help me with my bonfire." "I know, listen, let me sleep for ten minutes and then I'll help you, I promise." "C'mon Teresa let him rest a bit, he's in the state of being drunk where everything hurts and you just wanna sleep." Minho says. "Yeah, so what? wake up." She nudges Alby on the shoulder. "Hey guys, I'm kind of tired too, so we could move our stuff here and take a little nap on the long chairs." Newt proposes. 

They all agree, Mingo goes back to their little camp whereas Teresa keep nudging Alby, and Newt joins his boyfriend. 

"Hey love you okay?" He asks as he puts his hand on Thomas's shoulder. "Yeah, yeah! Ah baaabe you're the one you know." He murmurs as he leans on Newt who instantly wraps his arms around him. "You're wasted." He states. "I am, but tomorrow you'll still be the one. Yes babe, you're like THE one and I fucking-" and then he stops. Newt frowns. "Tommy?" No answer. He turns his head toward his boyfriend and smiles fondly when he realises he fell asleep. "Hey Teresa, Tommy fell asleep." He annouces his friend. "What a fucker!" She exclaims, and continues. "Then just lay him beside that OTHER FUCKER WHO JUST WON'T WAKE THE HELL UP AND HELP ME WITH MY BONFIRE!" She shouts the end of her sentence in Alby's ear who only groans in return.

Newt complys, and kisses his boyfriends before walking back to their camp.

"No. Please don't tell me it's gonna rain." Minho muturs, face scrunched up. "Let's just wait a few seconds, maybe it'll stop." Newt says.

So they do, and it doesn't stop, in fact, in increases. Teresa comes back with an annoyed look.

"Guys, what are we gonna do?  We can't stay under the rain like this!" "Let's crash in the restaurant." Minho says, and packs up. "What? Okay, you guys, I'm not crashing in a restaurant! Do you really feel like ending up in jail?" Newt exclaims. "C'mon Newt, do you really feel like sleeping under the rain?" Teresa asks with an arched eyebrow. "No;" Newt admits.

Five minutes later, they are settling on the restaurant's outside. Teresa and Minho are making sure they didn't forget anything on the beach and Newt, well, he's sitting on a table and watching them.

"Okay dude, can you, like be useful?" Minho tells them.Newt raises an eyebrow. "Are you impling that I'm useless?" The blonde asks. "Sorry but right now, yeah. So what about you get your ass up and go get Alby and Tom?"

He rolls his eyes but comply anyway.

"Uh, I think we got a problem. Alby's not here." Newt says, his eyes on the empty pile of long chairs. "What?!" Teresa exclaims. 

They all start panicking, but relax when they see their friend walking toward them.

"Fuck, you scared us!" Newt exclaims. "well you scared me too, I opened my eyes and walked to the camp, to discover that there was no camp. So we're crashing here, uh? cool." He says as he goes lay on the table. "You still drunk?" Minho asks. "Slowly sobering." 

Newt walks to the long chair and leans on a sleeping Thomas.

"Hey baby, wake up." He whispers in his ear. "wake up, it's raining, we found somewhere to crash." Thomas groans and open his eyes. He smiles when he sees Newt. "C'mon."

Thomas then gets up and they go in the restaurant. Teresa is sitting down on a pile of chairs, Minho is on the the table next to her and Alby is passing out on a table. They settle beside Alby. As soon as Thomas lays down, he goes back to sleep.

"I can't believe I'm laying on a table in a bloody restaurant." Newt sighs with a smile on the corner of his lips. "Neither can I." Teresa admits. They all chuckle. "But I'm happy to do that with you guys." Newt continues, and Teresa and Minho playfully cooe at him. "I don't know about you but I'm cold, what about we moves our asses and put some music on?" Teresa proposes. 

They all agree, except for Alby and Thomas who are sleeping. They dance until their feet hurt, and then they throw themselves on the floor and laugh. Alby, who woke up about ten minutes ago, join them.  

 

When Thomas wakes up, the sun is coming up. he blinks a few times and frown as he scans the place where he is. 'How did I get here?'. Teresa is sleeping on the floor with a towel as a blanket, Minho is eating Pringles beside her and Alby is slowly dancing in the middle of the room.

"Guys? What the fuck happened last night?" Minho turns his head toward him and smiles. "Oh hey man! it was raining so we crashed here." "I don't remember that..." "yeah you were wasted!" Thomas pales. "Did I embarrass myself?" Minho smirks. "You tried to fuck Newtie boy two times and he said no, but I'm sure it was just because we were here, because he was obviouly super horny." He tells him, and Thomas blushes furiously. "Wait, where is he?" "On the beach."

Thomas nods, gets off the table and winces. 'Damn, I'm never getting drunk again' he thinks as he massages his head to try and make the headache go away. He goes on the beach and smiles when he spots his boyfriend sitting in front of the ocean.

"Hey." He says as he sits beside him. Newt smiles and rests his head on his shoulder. "Tommy?" "Yeah?" "Last night you told me I was the one. Do you really think that?" "Yeah." "Good. I think you're the one too."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I thing this is the longest chapter of this whole story! I got the idea from a night I spent on the beach, a lot of things in this chapter are things that happened during this night actually!  
> Anyway I hoped you liked it, please comment! xx


	9. Chapter 9

 

> **Seven years later...**

 

Newt is nervous. Extremely nervous. Why? Well because, in ten minutes, Thomas will be home, and tonight, he's proposing him. He's not nervous because he's scared of his boyfriend's response, no, he knows he'll say yes, what makes him nervous is his reaction. After all, when he told him he loved him for the first time, he chocked, when he asked him to be his prom date, Thomas fell off the swing he was on and ended up with a broken arm. And when, for once, on a saturday morning the brunette was the one to make a move and asked him to move with him, which of course Newt answered by a yes, he cried for five minutes. So, yeah, He really thinks he's got reasons to fear Thomas's reaction.

He planed everything. He cooked butter chicken, lit up Thomas's favorite candles everywhere in their living room, brought their most comfortable pillows down, and most importantly, the engagement ring is in his pocket. 'C'mon, don't worry it'll be fine.'

"Babe I'm home! oh my god did you make butter chicken?!" Thomas exclaims as he walks in the kitchen. "Hey love! how was your day?" Newt asks as he wraps his arms around his waist. "Great! We're starting to get a lot of customers!"

Thomas opened a  clothing shop with Teresa fivr months ago. It took time for people to come, but Newt always knew it would work out eventually.

"C'mon, go sit in the living room, i'll bring the food." Newt tells Thomas with a smile on his lips. The brunette looks puzzled as he walks out of the kitchen. 

He gasps when he sees how beautifully decorated the room is, and goes sit on a pillow. A couple of minutes later, Newt comes in with their meal in his hands and put the dishes on the coffee table before sitting next to Thomas and filling their plates with rice and butter chicken. 

"Babe it's delicious!" Thomas exclaims as he happily eats. "And the candles and the pillows...beautiful! You really are the best boyfriend on earth, newt." He continues. "So are you, my love." He retorts with a big smile on his lips.

Newt patiently waits for Thomas to be done eating, and makes sure he really has no food left in his mouth before taking a deep breath and grabbing the little box that contains Thomas's ring in his pocket. He turns around Thomas who looks puzzled, and speak.

"Thomas Leo Hayden, do you want to marry me?" Newt asks and hand out the small black box to the brunette. 

Thomas just stares at the box for ten seconds, before passing out. The blonde sighs, rolls his eyes, makes sure he is still breathing and put his head on his lap. 'I'm gonna marry the most emotional person on earth.' He thinks as he waits for Thomas to wake up. When he does, Newt smiles at him and strokes his cheek.

"Hey love. so for that marriage proposal?" 

Thomas stand back up and look at him with wide eyes, and starts crying. 

"Oh my god Newt I can't believe you, wow, fuck! Of course I wanna marry you! Yes! Oh I love you so much." 

And then he jumps on his soon-to-be husband and furiously kisses him. 

 

 

Today is THE day. Today, Newt and Thomas are finally getting married. 

When Thomas wakes up, he's in bed with his two best friends, at Teresa's house. Yesterday night they decided to sleep together they've always liked to do that but they stopped doing it when Newt and Thomas moved together. 

Thomas grins when he realises it's THE day and jumps on his sleeping best friends.

"GUYYYS WAKE UP!! I'm getting married today!!!!" 

The two instantly wake up and Teresa gets up and jump on the bed with Thomas, whereas Minho throws them his pillow.

 

Newt gets woken up by Alby who's excitedly telling him to get up because today he's getting married.

"Yeah I know man, I choose the date." He says and rolls his eyes but still smiles. 

He gets up and they go in the kitchen where Alby already cooked them a breakfast. 

"So, nervous?" Alby asks as they eat. "No not really. I know Tommy will say yes, we've been in love for seven years, why would he say no?" "Yeah, obviously he'll say yes, but aren't you scared he might, like, die when you say yes?" Don't be stupid..!" Newt rolls his eyes as he takes a bite of pancake. "Dude he passed out when you proposed him." Newt thinks about it. "You're right..." He mumbles."I don't mean to scare you, but maybe you should make sure he's all right before the wedding."

So after they're done eating, Newt takes his keys and drives to Teresa's house. What he sees when he opens the door make him pause. In the living room, Minho, Teresa and Thomas are in bathsuits and are happily jumping on a...a trampoline?

"Uh, since when do you have a freaking trampoline in your living room, Teresa?" He asks, incredule, as he walks in the room. "And a paddling pooll!" Teresa adds at the same time Thomas jumps off the trampoline and runs to the blonde. "Babe! Teresa and Minho bought this as a wedding gift, cool right!" Newt glares at Thomas's best friends. "Yeah, cool guys, that's exactly what we needed!" He tells them sarcastically. "He wanted it!" Teresa argues. "You know it's possible to say no." "I highly recomand you to shut it man, because on year ago you turned your bedroom into a blanket fort just because Tom asked you to and slept in it for two months, You're as weak as we are." Minho snarkily says. Newt smiles at the memory, before remembering why he was here in the first place. "Tommy, you know today we're getting married, right?" "Yeah of course!" "And how do you feel about it?" "Well I feel like in heaven! Newt why are you asking me these questions?" "Because Alby thinks I have to make sure you're not gonna die when you hear me say yes."

Teresa and Minho bursts in laughter, and Newt starts laughting too but quicky stops when he sees Thomas's glare.

"Sorry." "Anyway, I might be awkard, but no, I will not die on my wedding day, don't worry." "Okay."

They smile at each other and Newt pulls the brunette into a kiss.

 

 

"Newt Sidney Miles, do you want to take Thomas Leo Hayden as your husband?" "Yes."

Thomas really tries to hold his tears back, but when he hears Newt say yes, he can't hold it anymore and burst in tears.

'Well at least he didn't die.' Newt thinks, relieved. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of this story! Now I was thinking of maybe doing another part where I'd write snippets of their life between the 8th and the 9th Chapter, what do you guys think?


End file.
